Iggy's Time in Wonderland
by RiceCakeUsoppDono-Seeds
Summary: After trying to follow Flying Mint Bunny, Iggy has found himself in this new strange world. How exactly will he get out? Rated T for Arthur swearing in almost ever chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Iggy's Time in Wonderland

Chapter 1: Entering the Crack

* * *

The blonde haired British man sat there at the round table by himself. He had arrived a few hours early before the G8 meeting would begin. He took it upon himself to get everything ready, which basically meant that he cleaned off the table, prepared the coffee and tea, and wrote down the planner on the large chalkboard in the room.

The English man had let out a sigh of exhaustion as he waited silently for the meeting to begin.

"_Probably the only time where this room will be silent." _He joked to himself. Soon, he noticed something that had caught his attention.

"_Eh, Flying Mint Bunny?" _Arthur asked as he watched the light blueish-green rabbit like figure float towards the door.

"_I'm going to be late!" _The bunny said as it continued to float. This had prompted Arthur to chase after it. No one was around to ridicule him of believe in his '_imaginary friends.'_

Flying Mint Bunny had made his way into the door, and to Arthur's surprise, the bunny had faded through the door.

"_Bloody hell?!" _The British male shouted, and ran head first into the door. His head banged itself into the hardwood, and sent a rush of pain through the male's body.

"_F-Fucking hell…"_ the man groaned as he rubbed his head to ease the pain. He leaned his head against the door, and the door began to open.

"_What the hell!?" _ The blonde male shouted as he dove head first into a, what seemed like a never ending drop into an abyss.

"_Am...Am I going to die?" _ The man asked himself as he continued to fall down the endless room. He closed his eyes slowly before finally realizing the situation that he was in. "_I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" _ He began to yell, along with a few swears. His arms were starting to flail and flap as to control the speed at which he was falling, but nothing was stopping him.

Suddenly, a faint light was starting to appear at the end of the fall. Soon, the British man had landed on the hard floor, though he was surprisingly in one piece. He laid there on the pink carpeted floor while looking around the brightly colored room. All of the walls were coated in pink. Nothing but pink.

"_How the hell am I suppose to get out of here?" _The man asked himself as he stood up, then examined the room thoroughly. All around the room were large wooden doors. The English man eyed them in wonder. _Will one of these doors lead me out of this hell-hole? _His curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he opened up each and every door. To his dismay, each door had led him nowhere.

Arthur had fallen down to his knees once he realize that there was no way out of here. He began to stumble around aimlessly as the room itself began to spin, and he found himself leaning against the wall, though the back of his foot had caught onto something.

"_What the…?" _The British man exclaimed as he looked down at the wall. There lies a door that was about the size of a mouse-hole. "_How the hell am I suppose to fit into that?!" _He yelled before pulling at his hair. He was about to go mad until he noticed a three-legged table with a plate on top of it. The man soon walked towards the table, then also noticed that there was a silver key on it. He then remembered that the small mouse hole had a key lock. This was great news to him, but what was on the plate had caught his attention. His eyes drew over to the plate of crumpets, and he immediately grabbed one. He hardly even noticed the sign next to them that had said _Eat Me. _

He began to slowly chew the dry crumpet, and sighed softly after he swallow it. "_Ah, just what I-What the!?" _His body began to tremble, and he found himself starting to shrink down in size. Now, he was a mere ten inches high. What was he to do now? He had no idea on how exactly he'd be able to get the key, now that the table was about the size of a skyscraper now. The British man finally realized that he was screwed.

* * *

**((I apologize for the long Hiatus, but I have finally published the first chapter to Iggy's Time in Wonderland. I also apologize to ANeverEndindAdventure for this story taking so long. Please forgive me. -RiceCake-Seeds.))**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost Hopes and New Things

Iggy stood there in his now shrunken size while shaking to himself. How the hell, and why the hell did he get himself in such a shitty situation anyone? He knew that he shouldn't have eaten that crumpet, but his British instinct only led him to want to taste the delicious pastry. Now, he had screwed himself over. He was too short to even reach the table, let alone be able to climb the table. What was he to do? He had to get back to his regular size, but how was he to do that?

He had absentmindedly reached into his pocket, and he soon felt something metallic in his hand. 'What's this?' He gripped onto the small metallic-thing, and pulled it out. To his surprise, it was a golden key...A key... Arthur's first thoughts were that this might belong to one of the doors of the hall; but, sadly, either the locks were too large, or the key was too small, but at any rate it would not open any of them. However, as he walked around the weird room, he came upon a low curtain he had not noticed before, and behind it was a little door about fifteen inches high: he tried the little golden key in the lock, and, to his surprise, it was a perfect fit!

"Finally!" He said, and immediately opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of a narrow passage. He wished that he could get out of this, and to the garden so that he could wander about among those beds of bright flowers and those cool fountains, but he could not even get his head through the doorway

" Even if my head could get through this passage," said the now irritated Arthur, "it would be of very little use without my shoulders.

There was no use in trying to fit through the door, so he walked his way back to the table while hoping that he could find another key, or even a rule book that might help him out. Instead, he found a cup of tea that was labelled with 'Drink Me.' Being the tea lover he was, he could help but to reach and take the cup before sipping from it. After awhile, he had noticed that the cup of tea did nothing. It didn't cause him to grow taller, nor did it cause him to grow shorter. He had decided to go back to the garden, that he found, but sadly when he arrived at the door, he found he had forgotten the little golden key, and when he went back to the table for it, he found she could not possibly reach it: He could see it quite plainly through the glass, and he tried his best climb up one of the legs of the table, but it was too slippery; and when he managed to tire himself out from trying, the poor little thing sat down and sulked.

"D-Dammit...I-I'll never leave. Curse you Flying Mint Bunny." He grumbled, then began to look up at the far ceiling, "There's no need to put yourself down like this. You'll find a way out...Yeah, of course! As a former pirate, I should know how to get myself out of tricky situations like this!"

Soon, he noticed a glass box filled with individual chocolates, and this peaked his curiosity. The glass box was labelled with 'Eat Me.' Suspicious of this box, he began to examine it to find that there was nothing wrong. So, without any further warning, he took a bite of one of the chocolates. "Did I grow tall yet?" He asked as he placed a hand on top of his head to see if he grew, but, alas, he remained the same height. Irritated, he sat down on the floor and began to devour the small box of chocolate out of grief and the utter thought of never being able to leave.


End file.
